


Каннибал

by seagull26



Category: Hannibal (TV), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, One Piece, Perfume: The Story of a Murderer - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Dark, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagull26/pseuds/seagull26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Санджи пытался сбежать от своей сущности и традиций своего острова, но они настигли его на Гранд Лайн</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

В холодных морях Норс Блю, где царит зима и голод 365 дней в году, самыми важными людьми считаются повара. Умения заготовить припасы, добыть еду где угодно и отличить ядовитую рыбу часто определяли границу между жизнью и смертью. На проплывающие суда надеяться не приходилось, когда моря сковывало льдом. А если в порту и появлялись гости, то не всегда черный флаг с Веселым Роджером сулил о благих намерениях. Так жестокие условия жизни закалили людей со светлыми волосами и ледяными глазами.

Слабый погибал, а сильный продолжал жить — таков суровый закон северных народов. Ничто не пропадет просто так, и мертвые послужат живым. Погибших стариков съедали, чтобы перенять их мудрость, поверженных врагов — чтобы стать сильнее. Поэтому когда в деревне скончалась от голода женатая пара, их сыну по Праву Родства предоставили первому выбрать по одной части тела от каждого родителя.

Мальчик съел печень отца и сердце матери. Больше ничего не связывало его с родным островом, и он отправился в плавание, чтобы стать самым уважаемым и ценным человеком в море. Он хотел стать поваром.


	2. Глава 1. Прибытие на остров

— Завтрак готов! — прокричал Санджи, перекрикивая возгласы чаек. Недалеко от корабля стая морских птиц обнаружила косяк рыбы. Следует закинуть потом сети, подметил для себя повар.

— Мясо! — первым на кухне оказался вечно голодный капитан. Он уселся за стол перед пустой тарелкой и начал греметь столовыми приборами.

— Нами-суан! Робин-чуан! — глаза кока превратились в сердечки, когда на камбуз поднялись девушки, во внешности которых отмечалась утренняя растрепанность. Блондин плавно провальсировал к ним с подносом, умудрившись не расплескать ни капли из двух бокалов. — Для вас я приготовил специальный тонизирующий напиток, чтобы обеспечить вас силами на целый день!

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, Санджи-кун! — подмигнула рыжая девушка, беря бокал с подноса.

— Благодарю, кок-сан, — скромно поблагодарила Робин.

Вошедших следом пушистого доктора, странную пародию на снайпера и кусок газона Санджи не удостоил внимания. Лишь когда все собрались, он мог подавать завтрак. Перекус не отнял много времени, об этом позаботился прожорливый капитан, который порывался стащить еду любого, кто зазевается.

Выйдя на палубу, они обнаружили сюрприз: за время, пока все отвлеклись, Гоинг Мэрри приобрела белоснежное одеяние из только что выпавшего снега. Белые хлопья продолжали падать, пока не образовали достаточно толстый ковер. Усопп и Луффи стали играть в снежки, Чоппер лепил снеговика, Робин принесла две ветки, которые заменили рога, Ними нашла у себя синюю пуговицу, которую прилепили в качестве носа, а Зоро умудрился заснуть не смотря на холод. Он мог отключиться на палящем солнце, в ураганный ветер и даже в грозу, пока пинок навигатора не принуждал к работе.

— Мы вошли в погодную зону зимнего острова, — заключила Нами, еще раз сверившись по Лог Посу. Девушка успела переодеться в красную толстовку, а Робин надела фиолетовое пальто.

— Хей, вы, лодыри! — закончив со своими делами по уборке кухни, вышел, наконец, и Санджи. Он закурил сигарету и еще раз взглянул на ясное небо, в котором кружила целая стая чаек. — Беритесь за удочки и принимайтесь ловить рыбу, здесь ее должно быть полно.

— Ну, Санджи! — запротестовала сразу вся троица бездельников. Они как раз заканчивали строить снежную крепость, захват которой собирались потом разыграть. Канонир как раз заканчивал лепить миниатюрные пушки.

— Без возражений, иначе останетесь без обеда и без мяса! — у Санджи были свои способы давления на команду и капитана, действовавшие безотказно.

Про замок тут же забыли и выстроились с одного края палубы, держа в руках удочки, с другого сбросили рыбачью сеть. Вскоре несколько бочек удалось забить живой рыбой, а в сети попались ценные крабы. Пока Мэрри неспеша плыла по направлению к новому острову, мугиварам было, чем себя занять.

Через пару часов на горизонте показалась земля, усыпанная снегом. Удачно, что ветер дул в нужном направлении, мугивары и глазом не успели моргнуть, как их корабль приблизился к побережью, и стало возможным разглядеть крупный портовый город.

— Похоже, мы можем там пришвартоваться, — Нами смотрела в подзорную трубу. Среди обычных кораблей вполне спокойно стоял двухмачтовый бриг с поднятым черным флагом. Навигатор прочла название корабля «Бойд», и спросила у археолога команды: — Робин, ты знаешь это судно?

— Бойд? — проговорила вслух историк, когда рыжеволосая девушка в подзорную трубу. — Нет. Но я не вижу повреждений от пушечных выстрелов или штурма. Не похоже, что этот корабль был захвачен в бою, а команда убита. 

— Этот город дружен к пиратам! — заключила навигатор, не обращая внимания на странную манеру речи Робин. Понемногу все начали привыкать к новому члену команды, раз ее одобрил Луффи.

— Тогда швартуемся! — скомандовал капитан, и Нами оставалось лишь выполнить задачу, отдавая распоряжения, куда повернуть руль и как расположить паруса относительно ветра.

На причале нашлось свободное место, чтобы пристроить корабль небольшого типа, как каравелла. Зоро проснулся как раз во время, вылез из сугроба, в который успел превратиться, и подошел посмотреть, отчего команда застыла как вкопанная. Порт казался возможно самым оживленным местом города: куча моряков разгружали и сортировали товары, спорили с торговцами, а женщины проверяли качество привезенной рыбы. Всех этих людей объединяла одна черта.

— Такого просто не может быть! У меня в глазах двоится, нет, троится, множится? — чтобы снайпер, да не доверял самому важному — своим глазам?

— Они что, все повара? — Луффи мог думать только о еде, всем, что с ней связано, и еще раз о еде.

— Не удивлюсь, если у них будут спиральные брови, — внес свою лепту Зоро.

Санджи выронил изо рта недокуренную сигарету. Все, абсолютно все люди в порту были блондинами с голубыми глазами. Ему захотелось протереть глаза и ущипнуть на случай, если спит и видит худший кошмар.

— Закрытая этническая группа, — пояснила Робин, хотя никто ее не понял. Археолог ушла в собственные мысли, делая какие-то подсчеты и выделяя национальные особенности, пытаясь определить этническую группу и продолжительность ее изоляции.

— А что ты сейчас сказала? — поинтересовался капитан, свисая с перил. Он надел куртку с мехом по краям и теплые наушники.

— Это значит, — начала объяснять Робин с улыбкой учителя, — что этот остров, предположительно, долгое время находился в изоляции. Поэтому все эти люди настолько похожи.

— В любом случае, нам стоит осмотреться, — подытожила навигатор, решив добавить на всякий случай: — Только постарайтесь не потерять Санджи. Он вполне может затеряться как кролик на снегу.

— Клянусь, что не потеряюсь, Нами-суан! — завертелся от восторга блондин. Санджи надел черную кожаную куртку с черным мехом, а из одного из карманов торчала золотая цепочка с зажигалкой.

— А стоило бы, — пробубнил Зоро, надевший желтую куртку с зеленым мехом, теплые черные штаны и ботинки. Катаны были закреплены на поясе.

— Сам не потеряйся, травоголовый! — моментально перешел в боевой режим Санджи, уперевшись с Зоро лбами, пытаясь пересилить друг друга. На минуту в команде стало на два оленя больше.

— Заткнулись оба! — взревела Нами и вырубила обоих парней прицельным ударом по голове. — Робин, ты не могла бы присмотреть за Мэрри?

— Конечно, — согласилась женщина, у нее в планах уже значилось просмотреть кое-какую литературу, в которой мог упоминаться остров. — Мне будет комфортнее в тепле.

Договорившись о времени сбора, по чистой случайности совпадающим с ужином, команда сошла на незнакомый остров, заметно выделяясь среди толпы, кроме Санджи. Они уже почти разошлись в разные стороны: Луффи учуял запахи местной кухни, Усопп пошел искать материалы для ремонта Гоинг Мэрри, Чоппер хотел найти местный книжный, а Зоро как всегда пошел наугад — как к ним вышел навстречу один из местных.

— Попутного ветра и хорошего улова людям моря! — поприветствовал их мужчина примерно за тридцать, с бородой (тоже светлой) и животом, который едва удерживал ремень с внушительной золотой пряжкой. В нем угадывался зажиточный человек, что он сам подтвердил следующей фразой. — Я являюсь начальником порта и лично приветствую всех гостей.

— А мы… — Нами замялась с ответом, придумывая, как лучше сказать, что они — пираты, но мужчина улыбнулся и закончил за нее.

— О, пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь насчет парусов, под которыми плаваете, — речь его была плавной и певучей, но громкой с непривычки. В порту часто приходилось кого-нибудь перекрикивать. — Мы рады всем, кто приносит дары моря и товары.

— Интересно, он может говорить нормально? — шепнул стоящий рядом с рыжей девушкой Усопп. Начальник порта его услышал и улыбнулся еще сильнее.

— Конечно. Но, видите ли, так у нас принято встречать всех гостей, — кивнул начальник порта, не обратив на замечание никакого внимания. Он перестал улыбаться у спросил уже серьезно, как полагается человеку его должности. — Итак, какова цель вашего визита? Торговля, укрытие от Морского Дозора или кого похуже?

— Нет, нам бы лишь пополнить запасы еды и продать излишек рыбы, — затрясла руками навигатор. — Кстати, сколько у вас настраивается Лог Пос?

— Об этом не беспокойтесь, барышня, — заверил начальник пота. При каждом движении слышался протяжный треск ремня. — Остров у нас маленький, Лог Пос перенастроится за два дня и две ночи. — В глазах у него проблеснули огоньки интереса, а в голосе появились интонации истинного торговца. — Так что вы сказали про груз?

Слушать споры Нами о цене за рыбу было неинтересно остальным членам команды, а в это время она уже продавала крабов по двойной цене, словно те успею вырасти в бочках за пару часов. Санджи оглядел порт, который жил в основном за счет рыболовства. На зимнем острове пока была осень, а совсем скоро придет зима, и воды вокруг острова скует льдом. Людям придется жить тем, что успели заготовить до этого. Поэтому островитяне готовы были выложить даже тройную цену за продукты. Санджи понимал это лучше всего.

Блондин собирался уходить, как увиденное заставило буквально прирасти к мощеной дороге. Навстречу ему шла девушка неземной красоты: ее длинные, густые светлые волосы развевал сильный прибрежный ветер, на стройной фигуре отлично сидела шуба из синего меха, которая отлично подчеркивала глаза.

— Извините, — начальник порта отвлекся от споров с Нами, чтобы подбежать к девушке. — Что вы здесь делаете, Непентеса-сама? Находиться в таком месте совершенно не подобает принцессе!

— Я просто прогуливалась вдоль берега и увидела новый пиратский корабль, — ну как можно было устоять, когда девушка улыбалась, склонив голову на бок? Он обратила внимание на людей, которые явно были не с этого острова, и поздоровалась: — Добро пожаловать на наш остров, господа пираты. Я — принцесса этого острова, Непентеса.

— Непентес? Это как растение-хищник? — удивился Усопп. Он слегка разбирался в экзотических растениях и сейчас бы предпочел жаркие тропики ледяным ветрам. Холод пробирался даже под утепленные штаны и куртку.

— Вас назвали в честь цветка? — Санджи пропустил все мимо ушей, пребывая в своем вымышленном мире, где представлял себя принцем на белом коне.

Пока повар-бабник пускал сердечки, Чоппер в своей естественной форме зашагал к принцессе. От девушки исходил манящий аромат, и олененок, словно в трансе, пошел на него. Запах был не искусственным, а натуральным, синий нос забавно втягивал воздух, пытаясь разобрать, чем именно от нее пахнет.

— Какой у вас чудесный северный олень! — воскликнула девушка. Впервые в жизни Чоппера не спутали с енотом. Она осторожно приблизилась к животному и погладила его по шее. — Он совсем ручной. И какой у него забавный синий нос.

— Прекрати, мне нисколечко не приятно, что ты узнала, кто я! И мой нос не забавный! — как всегда грубость слов Чоппера слегка смазал тот факт, что он сам подставлялся под ладонь, а глаза зажмурились от удовольствия.

— Он еще и разговаривает? — удивилась островитянка. Принцесса не могла покидать острова, поэтому могла тешиться лишь слухами и байками, что приносили с собой мореплаватели. Именно поэтому она много времени проводила, гуляя по берегу и высматривая проплывающие корабли.

— Я съел Дьявольский Фрукт типа Хито-Хито, — пояснил Чоппер. У девушки были очень тонкие и нежные пальцы, которые перебрали мех на груди.

— А-а, фруктовик, — протянула она. На секунду могло показаться, что принцесса погрустнела, уйдя в свои мысли, но в следующую продолжала улыбаться. Ей нравилось гладить Чоппера по гладкому меху. — Вы ведь только что прибыли? Можно мне одолжить вашего олененка на время?

Девушка пошла в компании Чоппера, согласившись показать ему лучший книжный магазин на острове, Нами осталась торговаться с начальником порта и договариваться о разгрузке трюмов, Санджи, оставшись в пролете, прихватил с собой Луффи, чтобы тот нес сумки с продуктами и не вляпался в неприятности, а Усопп решил прогуляться в одиночку. К этому времени Зоро уже успел потеряться.

Рядом с портом сразу же располагался рынок, где выставляли самый свежий лов от лосося и форели до китовых акул и касаток, любители могли найти и мясо морских королей. Островитяне научились использовать все от шкур до жира и костей. Продукты были приготовлены на любой вкус: жареные, вяленые, сушеные, заспиртованные.

— Санджи, можно мне хоть кусочек попробовать! — Луффи легко было найти по следу из слюны, который он оставлял за собой. Мугивара остался единственным, кто не смылся вовремя, поэтому Санджи потащил его за собой нести продукты. Для Луффи это было настоящим испытанием.

— Отведайте наших деликатесов, гости острова-гьё! — зазывал добродушный продавец лавки, над которой было написано «У Фиша» на фоне рыбьего скелета. В его улыбке блестели золотые коронки. — Можете распробовать кусочек. Если угадаете ингредиент, дам вам скидку-гьё.

Луффи сразу набросился на халявную еду.

— Потрясающе! Такое мягкое, а что это, щедрый дяденька? — Луффи разжевал кусок, но не мог определить на вкус, кому оно принадлежит. Наверняка одному из местных животных, стоило уговорить Нами остаться на острове подольше, чтобы поохотиться, раздумывал капитан.

— Дайка мне, я по крошке могу определить, что за блюдо приготовили, — Санджи подошел поближе и затушил сигарету, чтобы дым не мешал вкусу.

Хозяин лотка отрезал еже одну полоску поблескивающего мяса, почти без прожилок жира и сухожилий. Он очень внимательно наблюдал, как нахал со спиралевидной бровью запрокинул голову, положил кусок себе в рот, разжевывая, а затем уставился на продавца.

Первые пару секунд Санджи не мог поверить своим вкусовым рецепторам, за долгие годы курение могло на них сказаться не лучшим образом, но этот вкус нельзя перепутать ни с чем другим. Один раз попробовав, он запоминается на всю жизнь. Вкус из его детства.

Где-то за ними в толпе людей на рынке шли мама с дочкой. Женщина несла пакеты с продуктами, а малышка теребила дубленку матери, расспрашивая:

— На намой день рождения будет деликатес? Ты ведь купишь, да, мам?— малышка была очень красивой и одетой в дорогую одежду. Возможно, она была единственным ребенком в семье, чем научила пользоваться в столь юные годы.

— Конечно, дорогая, это ведь твой праздник, — мать погладила девочку по голове, и они пошли дальше. Родители всегда хотят для детей только самого лучшего, пускай и придется потратиться.

— Ну что это? Скажи, Санджи! — голос капитана вывел кока из транса.

— Не знаю, — соврал блондин. Он столкнулся с взглядом продавца на секунду, и они поняли друг друга без слов. Дерьмовая победа не стоила того, чтобы Луффи узнал правду. — Пошли, купим еды к ужину. Желательно, овощей.

Упоминание предстоящего ужина заметно подняло настроение Луффи, и они удалились подальше от палатки. Хотя продавец не сводил любопытного взгляда с пришельца.

На ужин Санджи подавал горячий стейк, томатный суп, блинчики с джемом на десерт и мороженое с кусочками фруктов для девушек. После еды команда никуда не торопилась уходить, набив себе животы. Тишину, за исключением звона тарелок, нарушил Зоро.

— Не нравится мне этот остров, — ощущение опасности не давало ему покоя, а катаны вели себя странно, словно повсюду чувствовали кровь. — Я не нашел кладбища, когда гулял по острову.

— То есть когда заблудился, — мгновенно поправил его Санджи, закончивший мыть посуду. Он облокотился о мойку, рукава рубашки закатаны, а в зубах сразу оказалась сигарета.

— Заткнись, чертов повар! — вскипел Зоро, готовый померятся силами прямо в помещении. Утихомиривать парочку опять пришлось Нами.

— Нет, в чем-то Зоро прав, — решил поддержать его Усопп и одновременно перевести внимание драчунов на себя. — Я искал доски у местного гробовщика, но не нашел ни одного бюро ритуальных услуг.

Достать материалы там, где на пиратов объявлена открытая охота, порой оказывалось непростой задачкой. Поэтому зачастую Усопп покупал доски у гробовщиков. Тем было не жалко, а заработать денег, пока их услуги не требовались, хотелось всем.

— У некоторых народов, — Робин, попивая горячий чай и наслаждаясь его ароматом, начала рассказывать историю, — принято сжигать тела умерших, чтобы до них не добрались дикие животные. А другие считают, что так их души достигают рая.

— По-моему, это жутко, такие истории на ночь рассказывать, — иногда после вечерних страшилок, которые рассказывала Робин, Нами мучили ночные кошмары неделями. Усопп разделял мнение навигатора, в такие вечера у него обострялась болезнь не-переношу-страшных-историй-аллергия. Олененок пытался как всегда неудачно спрятаться за стулом.

— Во многих странах до сих пор так поступают как дань традиции, — археолог пожала плечами, еще раз отпивая из чашки. Разговор продолжать не стали, и вскоре все отправились спать по каютам.

Ночь была холодной, но зато небо украшали мириады звезд и отчетливо виднелся Млечный путь. На секунду загорелся еще один огонек зажигалки — это Санджи прикурил сигарету. Команда давно спала, но он все равно старался не издавать ни звука.

— Куда направился, поварешка? — раздалось в морозном ночном воздухе.

Черт! Оказывается, легко не заметить кусок газона, когда тот притворялся частью пейзажа. Санджи затянулся сигаретой, оттягивая момент, когда придется сказать правду. Он повернулся и произнес:

— Я пошел на свидание с прекрасной мэлорин! — блондин завертелся на месте, выпуская пар из ноздрей. Зоро решил, что у него разыгралось воображение, потому что в клубах дыма он видел сердечки.

— Проваливай уже, — Зоро закрыл глаза, не желая больше видеть эро-повара.

Санджи перепрыгнул через бортик корабля и с глухим стуком пары ботинок приземлился на причале. Еще раз глубоко затянувшись, выпуская белую струю дыма, он медленно направился в город. У Зоро был последний шанс остановить блондина.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Бриг «Бойд» — английский корабль, что был захвачен каннибалами Новой Гвинеи, а вся его команда съедена.
> 
> *Непентес — насекомоядное растение в виде кувшинки с пищеварительным соком внутри, испускает сладкий запах, чтобы привлечь своих жертв, встречается в Новой Гвинее. 
> 
> *Лавка «У Фиша» — отсылка на известного английского каннибала, Альберта Фиша. Прибавка в конце каждого предложения продавца, слово «гьё» — тоже самое, ведь по-японски это значит «рыба».


	3. Глава 2. Охота на пиратов

Гулянка гулянкою, а завтрак мугиварам подали по расписанию. Зоро пристально наблюдал за активно работающим у плиты коком, словно ночных похождений не было и в помине. Санджи привычно не обращал ни на кого внимания, кроме девушек. Он кружился вокруг стола, раскладывая еду перед командой.

— Прошу. На закуску красный перец, фаршированный рисом с печенью. Как основное блюдо на зимнем острове принято подавать жареные ребрышки с вишней, которые придадут вам сил на весь день. И под конец — полезный томатный сок, — Санджи стал с энтузиазмом перечислять блюда, пока их все не съел прожорливый капитан.

В то время как все в тишине набирали сил для предстоящего дня, Робин, закончив завтракать и попивая ароматную кружечку капучино — спасибо, кок-сан — произнесла фразу, от которой звон ножей и вилок прекратился. В совершенной тишине стук чашки о блюдечко казался раскатом грома.

— За весь вчерашний день я не видела ни одного из пиратов соседнего корабля, — это заявление прозвучало очень странно для женщины, которая могла вырастить глаза на любой поверхности. — Если они приплыли раньше нас, то их Лог Пос уже должен был настроиться.

Никто не шевелился. Нами застыла от ужаса, Усопп пытался скрыть стук зубов, Чоппер наполовину, до синего носа скрылся под столом, Луффи откинулся на спинку стула, а Зоро притворно закрыл глаза. Санджи перестал намывать посуду.

— Да ладно, о чем ты говоришь? — нервно засмеялась Нами. Не могло быть такого, чтобы Лог Пос не настроился за положенный срок. Очевидно, какая-то другая причина задержала пиратов.

— Может, с ними что-то случилось? Они пошли в горы и не вернулись? — предположил Усопп. Его бурная фантазия рисовала нападение флота, диких животных и кровь на белом снегу.

— Точно! Принцесса сказала, что приглашает нас всех сегодня вечером на ужин, — чтобы разрядить обстановку, радостно объявил Чоппер. Из-за вчерашних страшилок Робин он совершенно об этом забыл. — Она очень хотела, чтобы мы присутствовали.

— Ужин?! — у Луффи загорелись глаза в форме мяса.

— Не гони лошадей, Луффи, — навигатор оттянула резиновому человеку щеку. — У нас еще целый день до этого. Раз уж Лог Пос еще не настроился, то предлагаю сделать следующее…

В итоге под чутким руководством рыжеволосой девушки было решено провести день как кому угодно, отведя его под развлечения и недоделанные дела, а вечером собраться у дворца. Найти его будет не сложно, нужно всего лишь идти к самому большому зданию в центре города. Легко, даже Зоро справится.

***  
Нами выдала всем деньги на собственные нужды, поэтому Усопп и Чоппер, которым нечем было заняться, пошли по магазинам. Оленя холод совершенно не беспокоил, тогда как Усопп согревался горячей едой с прилавков, которые стояли на каждом углу.

— Здесь как-то странно пахнет, — заметил Чоппер, от обилия запахов ему приходилось зажимать нос. Они смешивались в странных пропорциях: жир для жарки, мясо, рыба и что-то еще. — Только не могу разобрать, чем именно.

Он стал все больше времени проводить в своей ходовой форме, а промежуточную использовал лишь тогда, когда сидел за столом или когда приходилось расплачиваться за покупки. Проходящие мимо дети радовались говорящему оленю. 

— Мы только что прошли рыбный рынок, а теперь на торговой площади. У тебя нос заложило от обилия запахов, — попытался объяснить Усопп. — Просто игнорируй их, и все.

Последним длинноносый парень купил шашлык из нескольких видов мяса, принадлежность которого определить он не мог. Здесь бы Санджи пригодился.

— А ты не подхватишь себе расстройство желудка? Придется потом лечить тебя, — цокал по каменному тротуару Чоппер, беспокоясь за накаму.

— Нисколечко! — несмотря на один из лучших завтраков, которым кормил их блондин, тяжести в животе почти не ощущалось, и Усопп мог съесть хоть целого слона. — Это напомнило мне про один из моих подвигов. В честь Великого Усоппа за освобождение города от титана закатили банкет, на котором я съел двух китов и гигантскую золотую рыбку.

— Потрясающе! — доверчивый олененок даже подумать не мог, что все байки накамы — чистая ложь.

Раз уж парочка решила посвятить себя изучению гастрономических удовольствий, которые предлагал зимний остров, то хотелось разнообразия. Но как назло кроме рыбы и мяса, да замороженных овощей ничего на глаза не попадалось.

Когда друзья совсем отчаялись и свернули с гласной базарной площади, прошли наугад по улочкам города, рассматривая невзрачные дома серых и бледно-голубых оттенков, среди них возникло одно ярко-розовое пятно. Здание оказалось кондитерской, о чем недвусмысленно говорила вывеска: «Сахарный уголок», а за стеклянной витриной магазина виднелись сладости. Не раздумывая ни секунды, они вошли в магазин. У Чоппера и Усоппа глаза разбегались от разнообразия конфет, леденцов на палочке, сладкой выпечки и, конечно же, сладкой ваты.

— Добро пожаловать в «Сахарный уголок»! — по лестнице спустилась молодая девушка в синем фартуке, чтобы поприветствовать гостей. Похоже, она жила на верхнем этаже магазина.

Внимание в ней привлекал не тот факт, что такая молодая девушка, лет восемнадцать на вид, уже владела собственной кондитерской. Не мука, которая была везде: на фартуке, на рукавах, даже в волосах. А именно они, потому что длинные прямые пряди были выкрашены в ярко-розовый цвет жевательной жвачки. Девушка явно не любила мириться с однообразием и скукой и решила кардинально изменить свою внешность.

— Вы должно быть новенькие тут, раз я никогда вас не видела, а я знаю всех-всех-всех! — девушка запрыгала на месте от восторга, одновременно хлопая в ладоши. Одну секунду она была веселой, а уже в другую помрачнела: — Мне так и не удалось поиграть с пиратами, которые приплыли недавно.

— Мы тоже пираты! Перед тобой Великий Капитан Усопп и его верный соратник Олень-Целитель Чоппер! — представил себя и друга Усопп, вгоняя олененка в краску: «Мне нисколечко не приятно, дурачина».

— Что ж вы сразу не сказали! — подпрыгнула девушка. Ее настроение опять кардинально поменялось с грустного на позитивное. — Для таких случаев у меня специально припасены особые кексики!

Кондитерша мигом скрылась на кухне, чтобы также быстро появиться вновь с подносом, на котором стояли два синих кекса, покрытых кремом всех цветов радуги.

— Первая дегустация бесплатно! — улыбаясь, девушка протянула поднос гостям.

Усопп и Чоппер взяли по одному, присматриваясь и принюхиваясь к необычно яркому творению кулинарии. Чоппер вновь уловил странный запах, но, как и посоветовал Усопп, свалил это на заложенный нос. Наконец, решившись, они откусили по кусочку.

— Вкуснотища! — одновременно воскликнули оба. Каждая полоска крема имела свой собственный вкус, который дополнял основную ноту самого кекса.

— Никогда такого не пробовал! Из чего он сделан? — облизывая пальцы от красного и синего крема, спросил Усопп.

— Ну конечно, дурнушка, такого нигде не попробуешь, все дело в секретном ингредиенте! — смеясь, рассказала кондитерша. Одна из ее рук скрылась в переднем кармане фартука. — Каждый раз, когда приезжают пираты, начинается игра, а я жуть как обожаю игры! Каждому, кто поймает пирата, полагается доля!

— Так вы все-таки охотитесь за наградами?! — всегда осторожный и подозрительный, Усопп знал, что нельзя было так просто доверять островитянам. Людям полагается ненавидеть пиратов.

Когда он понял это, то рука сама оказалось в сумке на поясе, выбирая между рогаткой и молотком. Внезапно накатила тошнота и слабость, а тело перестало подчиняться: оружие выпало из рук, и ноги перестали держать. Рухнув на пол, он закрывающимися глазами посмотрел на розоволосую девушку. Она продолжала улыбаться, но уже не доброжелательно, а улыбкой маньяка, из фартука кондитерша достала длинный нож.

— Рамбл болл! — Чоппер из последних сил достал из кармана желтый шарик. Он должен был предупредить остальных об опасности!

Чоппер оказался слишком медлителен, и девушка успела выхватить препарат до того, как олененок успел раскусить его. Она повертела странный шарик и решила попробовать его на вкус, тут же выплюнув из-за горького вкуса трав.

— Глупышка, это совсем не конфеты! Не надо брать в рот всякую гадость, поэтому я отберу их у тебя, — девушка выкрала оставшиеся запасы препарата, весело подбрасывая желтые шарики в ладони. — А теперь всем хорошим пиратам полагается спать.

Стоило ей это произнести, и Усопп с Чоппером окончательно провалились в сон.

***  
Робин отправилась в книжный магазинчик, который ему посоветовал Чоппер, расхваливая тамошнего владельца за то, что он собрал коллекцию из очень редких, интересных и ценных книг на Гранд Лайн. Следуя указаниям доктора — насколько вообще могут быть точными указания оленя, — женщина пришла к магазину, над которым прохладный ветерок покачивал вывеску «У Вендиго» с головой оленя под надписью. Похоже, эти животные были тут популярными, на автомате подметила археолог. Мелодичная трель колокольчиков возвестила хозяина, что пришел новый посетитель.

— Добро пожаловать в наш магазин, — уже не молодой мужчина, скорее всего, хозяин магазина, отвлекся от чтения газеты. Его выцветшие, седые волосы были аккуратно, волосок к волоску зачесаны на левый бок, а сам мужчина носил элегантный темно-синий костюм и красный галстук не смотря на относительную прохладу в помещении. — Какими книгами интересуетесь?

— Все, что есть у вас по истории, пожалуйста, — попросила женщина, откинув капюшон. — Наш судовой врач очень расхваливал ваш магазин.

— А, этот необычный олененок, интересный экземпляр. Прошу сюда, — хозяин встал из-за стойки и проводил Робин до нужной полки.

Чоппер говорил правду, не смотря на небольшие размеры магазина, он, казалось, специализировался на самой редкой литературе и книгах с очень маленьким тиражом. Робин ненадолго отключилась от реальности, со священным трепетом провела по корочкам ценных экземпляров, отметила известных авторов и не отказала себе в удовольствии пролистать одну из книг. Шуршание старой бумаги приятно успокаивало. Женщина незаметно улыбнулась, она не пожалела, что напросилась к Мугиварам в команду — на этом острове она нашла сокровище для себя.

— Я возьму вот эти, — археолог нашла пару книг, которые давно хотела приобрести, и парочку, чтобы пополнить довольную скудную библиотеку на Гоинг Мэрри. В дождливые дни на корабле совершенно нечего было почитать.

Продавец галантно, но не настолько навязчиво, как сделал бы это Санджи, взял внушительную стопку книг и отнес на кассу. Робин расплатилась, и глазом не моргнув на цену.

— Давайте, я помогу вам это донести до корабля, — предложил хозяин, сложив все книги в большой пакет с изображением головы оленя с разветвленными рогами.

— Ничего, что вы покинете магазин? — поинтересовалась Робин, однако не имела ничего против мужской помощи: одной тащить все купленные книги до корабля не хотелось. Следовало подумать об этом прежде, чем набирать столько.

— Мой помощник справится, секундочку, — хозяин магазина скрылся в подсобном помещении, а через минуту вернулся одетым в черное пальто с синим шарфом. Мужчина взял пакеты с книгами, а Робин только сейчас заметила невзрачного молодого человека в круглых очках и со светлыми кудрями, который сел за кассу.

— Не расскажете о том уникальном существе подробнее? Он заинтересовал меня, — заговорил продавец, в основном, чтобы заполнить тишину. — Я ведь тоже доктор.

— Можно спросить, доктор каких наук? Гуманитарных, вы историк? — Робин не могла упустить и малейшей возможности пообщаться с людьми своей специальности.

— Нет, вы ошиблись. Я бывший врач, — поправил доктор. — Я перенес свою страсть с врачевания на книги, теперь лечу разумы, а не тела. Ведь они так часто ломаются.

Пока они неспеша прогуливались по улочкам города, Робин незаметно наблюдала порой не одной парой глаз, примечая мелкие детали и собирая информацию. Так женщина поступала на протяжении многих лет, и это уже вошло в привычку. Она была бы не дочерью своей матери, если бы не заметила другую особенность населения, кроме светлых волос и голубых глаз.

— Куда подевались все старики? За все время я не увидела ни одного человека старше шестидесяти лет, — напрямую спросила археолог.

— О, за них не беспокойтесь, — приятно улыбнулся доктор. Забота о стариках входила в его прямые обязанности, пусть он и давно оставил свою практику. — Как только мужчине или женщине на этом острове исполняется шестой десяток, то их отправляют в горную местность, где они проводят остаток жизни и питаются полезным для их организма медом.

— Своеобразная пенсия, я полагаю. Тогда я могу быть спокойна, — мужчина удовлетворительно кивнул, когда с этой темой было покончено.

— Вы мне помогаете, а ведь я до сих пор не узнала, как вас зовут, — до корабля оставалось дойти совсем недолго, и Робин поняла, что не знает имя человека, который вызвался ей помочь.

— Зовите меня Ректор, — еще раз улыбнулся доктор. Озорной северный ветер выбил несколько прядок из идеально уложенной шевелюры.

Робин отметила, как что-то недоброе промелькнуло в этой улыбке, но не успела среагировать — резкая боль пронзила плечо. Расфокусированным взглядом она посмотрела на свое плечо, из которого торчал шприц, а затем женщина потеряла сознание.

***  
Нами же вместе с принцессой отправилась по магазинам. Непентеса знала лучшие бутики, где торговали только вещами из натурального меха и кожи. Нами давали огромную скидку за знакомство с принцессой, и из магазинов рыжеволосая девушка выходила, груженая пакетами. Навигатор присмотрела себе новую дубленку взамен старой, которую оставила там же, в магазине.

— Ходить с тобой по магазинам, Непентеса-онее-сама, одно удовольствие! — в глазах Нами горели все сэкономленные белли. Навигатор шла рядом с принцессой, и они были практически одного роста. Нами достаточно обновила свой гардероб, поэтому поинтересовалась: — У тебя очень хорошие духи. Не подскажешь, где здесь есть парфюмерный магазин?

Несколько флакончиков с любимыми запахами уже заканчивали, да и девушка хотела подобрать себе какой-нибудь новый аромат.

— Конечно, — улыбнулась принцесса. — У меня есть на примете один, где мне разрешают иногда подрабатывать.

Непентеса шла чуть впереди, показывая дорогу. Девушки прошли вдоль нескольких улочек, заполненных белокурыми людьми, пока по мостовой проносились кареты и повозки, груженые товарами. Наконец, принцесса остановилась у магазина с названием «Бальдини» и вошла. Внутри никого не было, кроме одного блондина лет двадцати с небольшим, одетого в синий камзол с золотой вышивкой. 

— Жан-батист! Я привела тебе гостя! — Непентеса с порога подбежала к нему и крепко обняла.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Я почуял твой запах еще с соседней улицы, — мужчина вернул объятия и переключил свое внимание на Нами. — А кто наша необычная гостья?

— Позволь представить. Это Нами, она из пиратской команды, которая тут проездом на пару дней, — принцесса представила обоих друг другу. — Нами, это мой добрый друг и учитель, Жан-Батист. Лучший парфюмер на острове с исключительным обонянием, но совершенно отсутствующей фантазией, поэтому все названия духов придумываю я.

— Приятно познакомится, молодая леди. Обычно у рыжеволосых девушек самый прекрасный аромат. Вы позволите мне прочитать ваш?

Мужчина взял запястье Нами в свою руку и поднес к своему лицу, глубоко вдохнув ее запах, чем сильно смутил девушку. Даже Санджи вел себя скромнее, хотя похоже, что для парфюмера скромности вообще не существовало, когда дело касалось запахов. Он еще раз вдохнул, и начал рассказывать:

— Ваши руки пахнут значительных количество денег, видимо, вы их сильно любите, — первое предположение, и сразу в точку. — Далее от вас исходит глубокий запах апельсинов. Да, вы держите три апельсиновых дерева и выросли на ферме, где их выращивали. — Парфюмер еще раз принюхался, на этот раз к золотому браслету. — Он не ваш, его вам подарила сестра на два года старше вас, не родная.

— Потрясающе! — вырвалось у Нами. Парфюмер угадал все с точностью до деталей, о которых никто не мог знать. — У вас потрясающее обоняние! Тогда вы подберете мне духи?

— С удовольствием, — кивнул Жан-Батист и пошел прямиком к нужной полке. При ходьбе он хромал на правую ногу, но старался не обращать на это внимания. Он взял с полки бутылочку темно-синего цвета и, вернувшись обратно, протянул ее Нами. — Думаю, что эти подойдут вам.

— Превосходно! — воскликнула она, когда откупорила пузырек с надписью «Амур и Психея» и капнула одну каплю себе на запястье, чтобы продегустировать. Аромат словно переносил в сад из цитрусовых деревьев, напоминая Нами о своей родине. — Из чего они?

— Апельсиновый цвет, леметта, гвоздика из основных ингредиентов, — сходу перечислил парфюмер.

Нами была в буквальном смысле очарована запахом духов, так что взяла не только эти, но и перепробовала огромное количество других, что предлагал хозяин. Через некоторое время непрерывной дегустации у нее начала болеть голова, последствие вдыхания большого количества спирта, не иначе.

— По-моему, мне стоит прекратить, у меня разболелась голова, — навигатор присела за столик для посетителей.

— Тогда напоследок, попробуй духи, которые я сделала сама под руководством маэстро, — Непентеса протянула Нами последний флакончик фиолетового цвета, на котором красовалась бирка «Сон Афродиты».

Рыжеволосая девушка не могла отказать принцессе, чтобы не огорчать ее, поэтому, не смотря на головную боль, откупорила пузырек. Вдохнув запах, она словно очутилась на перине из мягкого облака, тут был и запах только что постиранных и накрахмаленных простыней, и усталость после рабочего дня, и сонный порошок Морфея.

— Что это за запах? — спросила Нами, едва открывая глаза и кивая головой от усталости, практически ложась на столик.

— Я бы сказала, что это концентрированный сон, мое собственное изобретение, — с гордостью ответила принцесса. — Спи-засыпай, рыжеволосая девушка.

***  
Сам же капитан отправился на охоту с Санджи, раз тот знаю, что за зверье водится на этом острове. Они взяли каждый по сумке (у кока было снаряжение, у Луффи — еда, оставшаяся с завтрака) и отправились вглубь острова, туда, где леса и почти не было людей. По пути в гору они прошли парники, в которых содержались теплолюбивые культуры, дальше не было и намека на цивилизацию.

— Санджи, а каков был остров, на котором вырос ты? — чтобы развеять скуку, поинтересовался Луффи. Они итак поднимались в гору уже больше получаса, но поймали только пару кроликов.

— Вполовину меньше, чем этот, — казалось, Санджи не особо хотел вспоминать свою малую родину, ограничиваясь коротким ответом.

— А-а, понятно. Значит, на таком же, как и Усопп, — мысленно сопоставил капитан с тем, что мог себе представить. Маленький остров с деревней на нем, почти никаких излишеств.

Санджи не видел родного острова снайпера, поэтому в этом вопросе решил полностью довериться Луффи. Они пробирались через густой снежный покров, проваливаясь иногда до колен. Деревья и снег, снег и деревья, пейзаж не менялся на протяжении нескольких километров, пока лес не начал редеть, а кроны стали пропускать все больше света. Перед парнями простиралось широкое горное озеро.

— Придется идти через него, — Санджи подошел к береговой линии и осторожно проверил толщину льда — должен был выдержать. Блондин прошел первые пару шагов и подпрыгнул пару раз для верности. — Не станем терять времени, пошли.

Луффи двинулся за товарищем, скользя на резиновой подошве по льду. Когда они достигли середины озера, блондин встал как вкопанный, так что Мугивара чуть в него не врезался. Кок медленно занес правую ногу над головой, сохраняя равновесие, и без предупреждения обрушил на замершую поверхность. Лед на многие метры пошел трещинами, а в непосредственной близости разломился на мелкие льдины. Луффи, который до конца не верил, что собирался сделать Санджи, не успел отскочить во время и провалился по пояс в смертельно холодную воду.

— Санджи! Что ты делаешь, помоги мне! — Луффи попытался вытянуть руку, чтобы дотянутся до кока, но вода нейтрализовала его способность растягивать тело. Более того, холод так же отрицательно сказывался на свойствах резинового тела, и вскоре ноги Луффи начали неметь. Он едва мог удержаться на неустойчивом куске льда. — Я сейчас утону! Санджи!

— Я им говорил, что никто из них не сможет тебя поймать, — блондин не поднимал головы, будто говорил сам с собой и не шевелился. — Тебя можно победить лишь хитростью, используя твою слабость как пользователя Дьявольского Фрукта.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты! Вытащи меня! — Луффи уже погрузился в воду по грудь и постепенно, не торопясь вода высасывала из него все силы. Одежда промокла и словно свинцовый костюм пыталась утянуть его глубже.

Он хотел ухватиться сильнее за льдину, но пальцы соскальзывали, он пытался барахтаться, но вода отторгала все его усилия, старался подплыть к краю разлома, но трещины расползались шире и лед растрескивался по новой.

— Луффи! — блондин поднял голову и обратился непосредственно к капитану напоследок. — Я не могу больше делать вид, что все в порядке. Не могу притворяться, что являюсь не тем, кто я есть на самом деле. Я — монстр, и не достоин плавать с вами на одном корабле!

Луффи вконец ослабел и позволил воде утащить себя на глубину. Он тонул и смотрел на все удаляющуюся водную поверхность, через которую пробивался солнечный свет в местах, где треснул лед, просачивался через трещины, и лишь в одном месте, где стоял кок, виднелось неподвижное черное пятно.

Блондин медленно досчитал до десяти, снял с себя куртку и, в два счета добежав до проруби, прыгнул в холодные объятия воды.

***  
Зоро остался сторожить корабль, поэтому делать ему было особо нечего. После утреннего снегопада небо расчистилось, но солнце на зимнем острове почти не давало тепла. Он надел куртку с зеленым мехом, штаны и теплые кожаные сапоги. За время отсутствия накама он успел вычистить всю палубу от снега. Спросите, почему мечник стал таким заниматься? Шишки от рыжеволосой ведьмы еще болели, а сама девушка обещала повысить долг, если Зоро не будет заниматься общественно-полезными работами. К полудню дело было сделано, и Ророноа сморил сон. Мечник разлегся, прислонившись к бортику, катаны — рядом с ним.

Мечник не мог сказать, сколько прошло времени, когда он услышал поступь каблуков двух человек, поднимавшихся по лестнице. Зоро различил ксо-повара, блондин даже в лютый мороз не хотел расставаться с любимой обувью. А вторым человеком, судя по походке и цоканью женских каблучков, была девушка. Зеленоволосый мечник заключил, что это Нами и Санджи вернулись из магазинов, чтобы пополнить запасы провианта и выпивки. Зоро открыл глаза, надеясь перехватить одну бутылочку с вином еще до обеда. Ошибся он только в одном.

— Извращенец, не приводи девушек на наш корабль, — рядом с блондинов стояла та девушка, дочка короля. Зоро не запомнил, как там ее зовут, очень странное имя, вроде означающее цветок. Наверное, она использовала огромное количество духов, потому что до мечника дошел сладковато-приторный запах, хотя девушка стояла достаточно далеко. Ветер в его сторону дул, скорее всего.

— Я не его девушка и пришла самостоятельно, мистер пират, — ответила принцесса, пока завитушка молча шел за ней.

— Тогда что тебе нужно на нашем корабле? — Зоро схватился за катаны еще до того, как почувствовал угрозу. Чем ближе подходила девушка, тем сильнее пахло цветочным ароматом. Даже Нами никогда так не душилась, а уж Чоппер давно бы задохнулся от этого запаха. Мечник никогда не понимал девушек, после которых остается шлейф из духов. Хоть нос зажимай, даже голова начинала болеть.

— Вы знали, мистер пират, что хищные растения испускают аромат, приятный для насекомых, чтобы заманить их в ловушку? — вместо ответа начала читать лекцию принцесса Непентеса. Теперь Зоро вспомнил, что Усопп говорил про растение-хищника. Черт побери, и почему кок молчал? Дурацкая челка закрывала оба глаза. — Я съела Пун-Пун но Ми, теперь я могу выделять любой запах.

Пользователь Дьявольского Фрукта? Зоро вдохнул максимальное количество воздуха в легкие и моментально начал прикидывать свои шансы, одновременно борясь с нарастающей головной болью. Против парамеции он еще мог сражаться, однако у нее было преимущество. И эта дурацкая поварешка ничего не предпринимала.

— Не смотрите на него, мистер повар уже попался в мою ловушку — девушка проследила взгляд Ророноа. Схватив блондина за подбородок, она вскинула ему голову, чтобы показать безразличный взгляд пустых глаз, словно у рыбы на берегу.

Глупая поварешка, теперь Зоро приходилось рассчитывать лишь на себя и свой объем легких. Один вдох мог оказаться решающим. Теперь, когда девушка рассказала о своей способности, от нее стал исходить густой розовый туман, от которого щипало в глазах. Мечник атаковал практически вслепую, однако девушки на прежнем месте не оказалось. В тумане было не разобрать, кому принадлежит силуэт, и оставалась вероятность задеть накаму.

Выделившаяся тень атаковала первой, и ей оказался Санджи. Зоро блокировал его удар катаной, однако блондин продолжал бить еще и еще. Он не сдерживал силы, как на дружеских спаррингах, а бил в полную силу. Его целью было выбить воздух из легких Зоро, заставить истратить весь кислород и вынудить вдохнуть. Санджи наносил удары и исчезал в тумане прежде, чем Зоро успевал ответить, использовал свою гибкость, чтобы напасть исподтишка, а мечнику только и оставалось, что посильнее стиснуть зубы да придумывать выход из ситуации.

Надо было как-то выбраться из зловонного тумана, и выход был лишь один — прыгать с корабля в ледяную воду. Зоро дождался удобного шанса, когда кок скрылся в тумане, и побежал наудачу. Чувство направления не подвело мечника в этот раз: в розовом дыме показался бортик, а рядом ни девушки, ни блондина.

— Сверху, маримо! — блондин просчитал заранее, куда побежит Зоро, ботинок приложился о зеленую голову. Челюсти разжались, и мечник вдохнул противный туман. Сразу накатила тошнота, а во рту появился привкус гнилого мяса. В голове словно все мысли перемешались, тело Ророноа начало отказывать, и он упал на землю, выронив свои мечи. — Одна отбивная из морских водорослей, как вы и заказывали, Непентеса-сама.

— Поздравляю, мистер повар, — девушка прекратила пользоваться своей способностью, и розовый туман постепенно рассеялся, открыв взгляду Зоро две фигуры, которые стояли рядом. Мечник начинал терять сознание и ничего не смог с этим поделать.

Последним, что запомнил Зоро, были ледяные глаза Санджи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * При употреблении в пищу человеческого мяса не возникает чувства тяжести и переедания, с рассказов каннибалов.
> 
> * «Сахарный уголок» — отсылка к сериалу My little pony: friendship is magic и гримдарк фику «Кексики» авторства Sergeant Sprinkles про розовую пони-каннибала, которая делала из других кексики и любила играть с едой.
> 
> * «Сладкие старички» — стариков отправляли в горную местность, где кормили только медом, пока все жидкости организма не приобретали сладковатый привкус, буквально источая мед. Их впоследствии мумифицировали и употребляли для лечения большинства недугов.
> 
> * Доктор Ректор — конечно же, отсылка к доктору Лектору, как если бы его имя написали японцы. Помощник в книжном — Уилл Грэм, который нашел с Ганнибалом общий язык в этой вселенной (да, я тоже думаю о пейринге).
> 
> * «Бальдини» — отсылка к «Парфюмеру», главный герой которого, Жан-Батист Гренуй мог различать все запахи и особенно любил рыжих девушек. В конце фильма его съедают в качестве проявления истинной человеческой любви.
> 
> * Пуп-Пун но Ми — от звука «пун», что означает испускать запах, пахнуть. Позволяет съевшему его человеку выделять различные запахи от самых противных и опасных до концентрированных феромонов.


	4. Глава 3. Ужасающая правда

Первым, что почувствовал Зоро, когда очнулся, были наручники. Открыв глаза, он увидел огромное помещение, напоминавшее собор или что-то похожее, повсюду вдоль стен стояла стража. Оглядевшись по сторонам, мечник увидел остальных накама. Нами и Усопп тоже в цепях и, судя по всему, на Луффи, Робин и Чоппера были надеты наручники из кайросеки, иначе они бы уже давно освободились. Не хватало лишь одного члена команды.

— Вижу, вы проснулись, хито-хито-хито, — прокатился по стенам противный смех, и мугивары невольно обратили внимание на источник звука.

Им был мужчина, очевидно блондин. Что ввысь, что вширь, он превосходил размеры нормального человека. На парадном кителе висели многочисленные ордена и медали, голову его венчала тяжелая от драгоценностей корона, а подле него стояла принцесса, так что сомнений не оставалось — перед мугиварами стоял сам король этого чертового острова, а они находились в королевском дворце.

— Я — Амин Хитокуи, Прямой Потомок Первых Переселенцев, Повелитель Всех Зверей и Морских Королей в частности, адмирал Морского Дозора в запасе, Покоритель Гранд Лайн и Избранный Правитель этого острова, — без запинки перечислил король, даже список не потребовался. Усопп оценил такую наглую и откровенную ложь. — Как самое высокопоставленное лицо я хочу поприветствовать вас на острове каннибалов, и отсюда нет спасения пиратам. Нам очень повезло, что приплыли две команды подряд.

У мугивар в жилах стыла кровь, и не только из-за дефектов отопления. Каждый из них не мог поверить, что такой доброжелательный и гостеприимный остров хранил ужасную тайну. Люди только притворялись нормальными, вели торговлю с другими странами и пропускали транспортные и частные суда, чтобы показать свою истинную сущность, когда объявятся пираты.

— Что все это значит? Нам сказали, что мы приглашены на ужин! — возмущался Луффи. Вместо еды его связали дурацкими наручниками из кайросеки, Санджи странно себя повел, и Мугивара совершенно не понимал, что тут вообще происходит.

— Обещаю, вы на нем будете присутствовать, но кто сказал, что вы будете есть? Хито-хито-хито, — вновь раздался противный смех, который подхватила принцесса, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

Девушка-фруктовик погладила отца оп плечу, чтобы тот замолчал. Принцесса вышла вперед, зашуршав многочисленными складками вечернего платья, и взяла слово.

— За время существования острова мудрыми предками было найдено средство, как избежать постоянного голода, недостатка средств государственной казны и материалов для постройки кораблей. — Непентес сделала драматическую паузу перед тем, как воскликнуть: — Они придумали убивать пиратов! Их корабли можно выдать за свои, сокровища присвоить, а имущество — распродать.

Мугивары не услышали ничего нового, их все время пытались убить по различным причинам. Когда ее слова не произвели ожидавшегося эффекта, принцесса не смутилась, а продолжила объяснять дальше. Основное блюдо было впереди. 

— Пиратов никто не хватится, правительство предлагает за их головы награды живыми или мертвыми, тогда какая кому разница? Пираты грабят и убивают, разоряют государства и мешают торговым сообщениям. Они хуже, чем скот! А что такого в том, чтобы есть скот?

Как самого слабого желудком, вырвало Усоппа. Он только сегодня пробовал мясные деликатесы острова, и при мысли о том, что они прежде могли ходить на двух ногах и разговаривать, парня вывернуло наизнанку. Остальные были либо устойчивее, либо не ели за пределами Гоинг Мэрри.

— Эй, то есть вы собирались обокрасть нас?! — завопила Нами. Это она всегда крала у пиратов, но чтобы крали у нее? Она не могла стерпеть такой наглости.

— Это все, что тебя волнует? — удивился Зоро, хотя мог бы уже и привыкнуть, что банк для рыжей ведьмы важнее жизни. В данном случае, их жизней.

— Постойте! — вдруг перебил готовых подраться навигатора и мечника Чоппер. Из-за цепей из кайросеки он совсем ослабел, но маленький олененок пытался докричаться до каннибалов из последних сил до. — Если вы постоянно употребляли в пищу человеческое мясо, тогда вы все должны быть больны!

— Что и ожидалось от коллеги, — привлек к себе внимание Ректор-сенсей. Он стоял на миниатюрной кухне и натачивал ножи, как всегда одетый с иголочки в дорогой костюм. Все, кому удалось поймать пиратов, присутствовали здесь, чтобы получить свою долю. — Наши медики давно интересовались этим вопросом и выяснили, что этой болезнью можно заразиться, только если употреблять мясо в сыром виде. Как жаль, что вы съели Дьявольский Фрукт. Мне было бы очень интересно попробовать человеческое мясо с привкусом оленины.

— Ой, тогда можно мне, ведь можно? — запрыгала на месте кондитерша в розово-голубом платье. Она занималась сервировкой стола в центре зала. Наверное, у нее было плохо с математикой потому, что стол был накрыт на шесть персон, и явно не для мугивар. — Я как раз хотела себе вешалку из оленьих рогов.

— Эй, не делите шкуру неубитого оленя! — вступился за олененка Зоро.

Они еще не умерли, так что каннибалы рано радовались. Мечник обязательно что-нибудь придумает, и тогда они все вместе вернуться на корабль. А с тупой поварешкой он разберется позже.

— Почему жаль? Что такого в людях, съевших Дьявольские Фрукты? — Робин это заинтересовало, так как археолог имела личные счеты с хозяином книжного магазина. Его спасало только то, что ее силу ограничивали наручники из кайросеки.

— Глупцы! — на весь зал прокричал король, и эхо только усилило эффект. — Дьявольский Фрукт полностью изменяет тело пользователя, поэтому невозможно предугадать, какой эффект получится, если съесть фруктовика. А ведь столько драгоценного мяса оказывается испорченным! Знайте, для этого острова нет ничего омерзительнее, чем проклятые Морским Дьяволом!

— Троих из вас оставят в живых, и вы будете наблюдать, как ваших драгоценных накама приготовят и съедят у вас на глазах. Затем убьют, а тела отправят Морскому Дозору в обмен на вознаграждение, — Непентес рассказала отработанную схему, по которой команда за командой пиратов находили здесь свою смерть. Везунчики умирали первыми.

— Да ведь ты сама фруктовик! — Зоро один из всей команды, за исключением Санджи, знал, что принцесса съела Дьявольский Фрукт, что явно шло в разрез с принципами этого острова.

— Заткнись! — лицо Непентес исказила злобная гримаса. Видимо, девушка очень не любила, когда затрагивали эту тему, поэтому перевела внимание на другую. — Пора начинать. Сегодня на нашем пиру присутствует один особый гость. Пригласите мистера кока.

Пара стражников, что стояли около неприметного выхода позади кухни, раскрыли двери. Из темноты, как из адского зева, который поглощал останки пиратов (если таковые имелись), раздалось четкое постукивание каблуков. Мугивары в ожидании затаили дыхание. Звук приближался, становился все громче и ближе, и, наконец, появилось приглашенное лицо. Блондин был одет в непривычный для накама костюм ярко-красного цвета, все было словно покрыто кровью: красные ботинки, красные брюки и красная жилетка. Только рубашка была такого же цвета, как ледяные синие глаза блондина.

— Санджи! — закричал Луффи. — Объясни, что происходит!

Санджи молча, не обращая внимания на крики капитана, прошел на кухню и закатал рукава рубашки, как всегда делал, когда начинал готовить.

— Санджи, ответь! — кричали Нами и Чоппер, Робин молча наблюдала за действиями корабельного повара, а Усопп не мог избавиться от привкуса во рту.

Блондин провел рукой по рукояткам ножей, ощущая темную ауру, исходившую от них и выбирая тот, который отзовется приятным покалыванием в кончиках пальцев. Зоро не раз рассказывал, что у катан есть собственная душа, настроение и даже характер. В этот момент Санджи понимал мечника как никто другой, ведь для кока ножи тоже были живыми существами.

— Луффи, я больше не могу плавать с вами, — Санджи оторвал взгляд от рядов ножей, так и не найдя того единственного. Блондин ждал, когда Мугивара начнет кричать или допрашивать, но Луффи предельно сосредоточенно молчал, ожидая, пока Санджи не выскажется. — Я такой же, как они. В традициях моего острова было принято съедать части умерших родственников. Я ел человеческое мясо, а родители хвалили, какой я молодец! Я — каннибал!

Усоппа едва не стошнило вновь, но видимо, все уже вышло. Остальные словно языки проглотили, им нечего было на это ответить. Накама, которого они так долго знали и с которым плавали на одном корабле, скрывал ото всех темную сторону своей биографии.

— Давай вернемся, Санджи! — позвала его Нами, черт, да она готова была солгать ради того, чтобы кок вернулся в команду, и все стало как прежде. — Я никогда тебе не говорила, но ты мне нравишься!

— Я не могу, — поразительно, но слова рыжеволосой девушки не возымели никакого эффекта.

— Что?! На него даже обаяние нашего прекрасного навигатора не подействовало?! — Усоп кое-как пришел в себя от шока.

— Для меня нет места на вашем корабле, — продолжал бубнить себе под нос Санджи.

— Зоро? — Луффи не интересовали слова Санджи, все внимание капитана было приковано к другому накама. Никогда прежде Мугивара не видел собственного мечника таким взбешенным.

Каждая мышца Ророноа напряглась до предела, что цепи затрещали, зубы хотели сжимать третью катану, но лишь перетирали сами себя, под кожей налились и взбухли вены, а глаза наполнились жаждой убийства. Одного. Блондинистого. Кока.

— И это ты считаешь достаточным основанием, чтобы покинуть команду? — высказался Зоро. Но словами было не передать, какая буря разразилась в душе Ророноа.

Тех, кто покидает команду и предает своих накама, Зоро считал слабаками и трусами. Это никаким образом не вязалось с чертовой поварешки, который с первого дня вступления в команду не проявлял и намека на слабость. Мечник смотрел Санджи в глаза, где не отражалось никаких эмоций, словно сердце блондина сковало льдом.

— Вы не знали настоящего меня.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы привести мечника в настоящую ярость. Зоро закричал от усилий, которые заставили цепи жалобно затрещать, кольца начали расходиться, и наконец не выдержали. Силой воли ему удалось разорвать наручники и высвободиться.

— Стража! Немедленно схватить его! — в панике закричал король Хитокуи. Никогда прежде он не видел такой звериной мощи. Обычно пираты, которые попадали к нему на стол, не проявляли такой активности.

Стражники, стоявшие раньше неподвижно, побежали к Зоро, гремя латами и направив на него мечи и алебарды. Ророноа неспеша взял в рот белую катану и достал из ножен две других, принял боевую стойку, дождался, пока противники подойдут вплотную, и прокричал название техники:

— Тацу Маки! — и стражников раскидало в стороны мощным вихрем.

Кого не задело, Зоро добивал отдельно, а остальные разбегались в стороны при одном только взгляде мечника. Пока никто ему не мешал, он вернулся к закованным накама. Ророноа не умел разрезать наручники из кайросеки, поэтому сильнее сжал катану в зубах. Он мог освободить только двоих.

— Зоро, что ты делаешь? — синхронно застучали зубами Нами и Усопп, завидев идущего на них Зоро с занесенными катанами.

— Сидите спокойно и не дергайтесь, — посоветовал Ророноа друзьям.

Мечнику однажды удалось разрезать сталь, повторить не составит труда. Зоро сконцентрировался, выровнял дыхание и на выдохе выполнил технику. Усопп и Нами едва уловили движение, как мимо них пронесся поток ветра, и в следующую секунду наручники оказались на земле.

— Достаньте ключи и освободите остальных!

Зоро почувствовал, что к нему приближалась аура настоящего хладнокровного убийцы. Им оказался мужчина в костюме, доктор Ректор. В руках он держал большой тесак для разделки говяжьих туш и приготовился нападать.

— Он — моя добыча! — раздалось со стороны кухни. По Праву Поимки мечник принадлежал Санджи, и доктору пришлось остановиться. Ректор отошел в сторону и собрался наблюдать за боем на расстоянии.

— Мисс Пинкамена Д. Пай, — обратился он к розоволосой девушке. — Разберитесь с остальными.

— Оки-доки! — девушка отсалютовала и побежала искать в толпе оставшихся двух беглецов.

Зоро позволил себе отвлечься на странную девушку с инициалом Ди в имени и не заметил красного волчка, который появился у него над головой. Мечник после тысяч спаррингов с коком интуитивно принял позицию, чтобы отразить удар ног, но неожиданно услышал звон стали о сталь.

— Маримо, ты в курсе, почему кухонные ножи никогда нельзя использовать в качестве оружия? — спросил блондин, подбрасывая и приноравливаясь к двум длинным и острым ножам. Конечно, Зоро не знал правильного ответа, и Санджи сказал за него: — Потому что, раз попробовав человеческой крови, они уже не могут ей насытиться.

***  
Нами обыскивала карманы всех стражников, что успел положить Зоро, в то время как Усопп прикрывал ей спину, иначе ему грозило я-увеличу-твой-долг-если-умру-и-не-придирайся-как. Но пока что поиск ключей не давал результатов, зато Кошка Воровка нашла нечто более ценное, а именно — набор отмычек и Клима Такт, которые у нее забрали, пока она была без сознания.

— Мои хорошие. Я-то думала, куда вы делись, — эти отмычки не раз спасали жизнь рыжеволосой девушке, когда ее ловили на грабеже, или помогали открыть особо сложный замок, отделявший воровку от сокровищ.

Теперь у Нами было все, чтобы освободить друзей и постоять за себя. Собрав Клима Такт в два счета и легко уворачиваясь от стражников, навигатор устремилась к пленникам, когда перед ней разбилась тарелка, чудом ее не задев.

— Я нашла вас! — воскликнула розоволосая девушка. В одной руке она держала стопку тарелок, а второй бросала их так быстро, что движения сливались воедино.

Нами застыла на месте, когда в нее полетела стая белых блюдец, но ни одно из них не долетело до цели. Усопп стоял с вытянутой рогаткой и надвинутыми на глаза очками, честно отрабатывал свой долг и прикрывая спину Нами.

— Я задержу ее, а ты освободи остальных, — скомандовал Усопп. Это была битва между двумя необычными снайперами, которая не касалась навигатора, поэтому девушка поспешила смыться с линии обстрела.

— Не уйдешь! — разозлилась кондитерша.

Вместо тарелок на этот раз она взяла ножи и вилки со стола каннибалов — идеально наточенные и чертовски острые. Инструменты полетели в спину навигатора, однако Пинкамене пришлось закрыть глаза от ярких вспышек взрывов.

— Кайяку боши! — снайпер мугивар демонстративно подбросил в руке шарики с порохом.

В ответ каннибалка использовала буквально все, что подвернется под руку на столе: посуду, столовые приборы, фрукты, даже вазу. Но этого было недостаточно: Усопп отвечал выстрелом из рогатки на каждый бросок розоволосой девушки. Тогда она взялась за скатерть и сдернула ее со стола так быстро, что все тарелки остались на своих местах. Белая материя на мгновение скрыла девушку из виду. Она застала Усоппа врасплох, когда тот едва успел отразить атаку и пропустил пару ножей, которые полетели в сторону Нами.

За доли секунд снайпер понял, что физически не успеет взять новые снаряды, зарядить их в рогатку и выстрелить, поэтому он решил использовать то, чем располагал в данный момент — своим телом. Ему удалось словить ножи правым бедром и левым плечом, однако при падении он подвернул лодыжку и ободрал кожу на правом плече.

— Теперь мы можем, наконец, поиграть, — произнесла каннибалка, приближаясь к Усоппу.

Не зная о происходящем у себя за спиной, Нами зря времени не теряла. Первым делом она принялась открывать наручники Луффи. Грозовые облачка вокруг Нами надежно защищали от тех, кто хотел поднять на нее оружие, и вместо этого получал заряд молнии. Воровка слишком долго для своего богатого опыта возилась с замком, но он наконец поддался, открывшись со щелчком.

***  
Не успели наручники коснуться земли, Луффи уже бежал напрямик к королевскому трону. Мугивара всегда интуитивно знал, кому следует надрать задницу в первую очередь, а своего накаму он всегда успеет хорошенько стукнуть по голове, чтобы мозги встали на место. 

Казалось, вот он король, преспокойно сидел, едва помещаясь на троне и прогибаясь от тяжести короны и наград, сидел и не двигался с места. Луффи в легкую раскидал стражу, пытавшуюся загородить ему путь, перепрыгнул сразу через десяток ступенек, ведущих к трону, и вытянул правую руку, чтобы вырубить короля одним ударом, однако его путь загородила принцесса. Многочисленные складки ее синего платья надежно скрывали от не натренированного взгляда длинную плеть с шипами по всей длине, напоминавшей лозу, которая обвилась вокруг резиновой руки Луффи и вонзилась в нее острыми колючками. Замах, и Мугивару впечатало в пол.

Непентес размахивала хлыстом, разгоняя вокруг себя туман странного зеленого цвета. Монки вспомнил, как Зоро говорил что-то о том, что она — фруктовик. Принцесса за считанные секунды исчезла из виду, окутав себя и Луффи непроницаемой стеной из едкого запаха.

— Мистер пират, — раздался в тумане голос Непентес. — Вы знали, что растения вырабатывают запахи, токсичные для вредителей? А еще у них есть шипы.

С разных сторон на Луффи обрушивались удары плетью, рассекая кожу и плоть. При этом хлыст позволял наносить удар с одной стороны, когда сама принцесса находилась в другой.

— Гому-гому но мучи! — Луффи разрезал ногой зеленую мглу, но безрезультатно. В таком густом тумане он не мог видеть противника, к тому же у Мугивары начало резать глаза, и зрение быстро ухудшалось. — Почему ты его защищаешь? Он же ненавидит фруктовиков!

Все, что Луффи думал по этому поводу, осталось невысказанным, потому что его шею обвил шипастый кнут. Принцесса резко потянула его на себя, заставив Мугивару упал прямо перед блондинкой на колени. Он пытался ослабить удавку, чтобы получить доступ к кислороду, однако заместо этого лишь раздирал ладони до крови.

— А вы, пираты, хоть представляете себе, что значит жить на острове каннибалов? Где каждый смотрит на тебя как полуготовую закуску?! — Непентес перешла на крик, срываясь на другого фруктовика за то, что напоминал ей о прошлом. — Родившись принцессой, моя судьба была предрешена. Меня собирался съесть собственный отец, и я убежала так высоко, как могла, спрятавшись в теплицах для винограда. Я увидела странные плоды со спиралью и сразу поняла, что мне надо делать. Теперь я могу спокойно умереть, зная, что мое тело не съедят!

Девушка явно находилась не в себе. Она многое пережила в детстве, что окончательно сказалось на ее психике, и принцесса сошла с ума. Весь этот остров сошел с ума, напоминая психбольницу со свободным посещением. Войти в нее можно было, однако не факт, что тебя выпустят оттуда живым.

Непентес затянула удавку еще туже, лишая Луффи даже небольшой возможности дышать. Вкупе с разъедавшим глаза ядовитым запахом последняя надежда покинуть этот остров таяла на глазах. Принцесса так наслаждалась своим триумфом, что не заметила в болотно-зеленом тумане еще одну надвигающуюся тень. От нее отделилась другая потоньше, и лишь в последнюю секунду Непентес увидела, как на нее летит палка или дубинка.

— Предоставь ее мне, Луффи! — навигатор пришла спасать своего горе-капитана, когда освободила всех накама от наручников. С конца ее Клима Такта капала кровь.

— Да! Рассчитываю на тебя! — Луффи разорвал хлыст и вернул себе возможность свободно дышать. Он знал, что может довериться Нами, поэтому отправился на собственную битву. — Гому-гому но…

Луффи выбежал из тумана, оставив девушек разбираться между собой. Непентес поднялась, вытерла кровь с виска и попробовала ее на вкус. Принцесса каннибалов улыбнулась, опять зашуршала складками платья и вытащила пристегнутый к бедру серп.

— В этот раз тебе не уйти. Я добавлю твою красоту к своей и стану еще прекраснее, — привлекательность Непентес нельзя было отрицать, и Нами всерьез задумалась, сколько девушек та убила до этого. Однако не время было восхвалять врага.

— Что-то у вас тут слишком холодно, — пожаловалась Нами, для пущего эффекта обхватив себя руками. Оранжевая футболка ее совершенно не согревала. — Стоит добавить тепла. Шар тепла!

Навигатор раскрутила одну из трубок Клима Такта у себя над головой, создавая теплый поток воздуха и развеивая туман. Принцессе это не сильно понравилось, поэтому она перешла в атаку. Серп со звоном натыкался на вторую трубку, когда Нами отражала удары, одновременно выдувая шары теплого воздуха. Стало достаточно жарко, и Непентес начала терять терпение. Сгустив туман и подобравшись со спины, она с максимального размаха полоснула по фигуре навигатора, но рассекла лишь воздух.

— Темпо миража! — еще пять фигур Нами окружили принцессу.

Она не знала, какое из видений правдиво, поэтому стала атаковать все в произвольном порядке. Раз за разом ей не везло, и вот когда осталась только одна фигура, Непентес вложила все силы в удар. Последний мираж развеялся одновременно с уверенностью принцессы.

— Прогноз погоды на сегодня: ожидается значительное потепление, возможны осадки и грозовая активность! — Непентес обернулась на голос Нами. Девушка объявила название техники, когда молния обрушилась на принцессу. — Грозовое темпо!

Навигатор устала после битвы с фруктовиком, но это была хорошая усталость. Девушка все лучше и лучше осваивалась со своим новым оружием и могла защитить тех, кто ей дорог. Теперь накама не придется вечно ее защищать.

После того, как Непентес потеряла сознание, туман начал рассеиваться, открыв темный силуэт за спиной Нами. Среди приглашенных каннибалов был еще один, которому не нужны были глаза, чтобы ориентироваться в пространстве. Он находил своих жертв по запаху, оставаясь никем не замеченным. Жан Батист схватил рыжую девушку со спины и начал душить.

***  
— Не подходи ко мне! У меня восемь тысяч последователей и они скоро будут здесь! — Усопп запаниковал при виде розоволосой каннибалки с ножом в руке. Она качала им как маятником при каждом шаге.

— Глупенький, разве тебе мама не говорила в детстве, что врать не хорошо? Нет у тебя никаких последователей, — сказала девушка с видом, будто знала все на свете. — Ты выглядишь так, словно на родном острове тебя ждет девушка, которую вы спасли от пирата, притворявшегося дворецким, и теперь вы путешествуете на корабле, который она подарила вам в знак благодарности.

— Как ты это узнала?! — Усопп едва мог найти свою челюсть от шока.

— Просто догадка, — отмахнулась кондитерша, для нее это было обычным делом. И как тогда в кондитерской, ее настроение мгновенно сменилось с дружески-веселого на убийственно-серьезное. — Может, мне стоит укоротить для начала этот длинный нос? 

Пинкамена взяла Усоппа за воротник футболки, притянула почти вплотную и провела ножом по щеке снайпера, примеряясь и замахиваясь для удара. Длинноносому удалось увернуться, и острое лезвие срезало немного волос с макушки. Неожиданно для девушки, каннибалка держала крепко и не выпускала свою добычу из рук. Деваться Усоппу было некуда

— Не тронь моего друга! — Чоппер прискакал как раз вовремя. Копыта так и стучали по каменному полу, когда он набирал силу, чтобы с разбегу боднуть каннибалку. — Усопп, как ты? Врача, врача! Ах, это же я.

После того, как Нами открыла замок его наручников, Чоппер в первую очередь поскакал к Усоппу. У олененка остались личные счеты с той, что их поймала столь нечестным способом. Он быстро вытащил два ножа и перевязал раны.

— Если бы не ты, моей самой узнаваемой части пришел бы конец. Я по гроб жизни тебе обязан, — снайпер поблагодарил друга, вставая на ноги. Когда рядом был один из накама, коленки Усоппа переставали дрожать. 

— Лучше бы тебе язык отрезали, кретин! — олененок принял самую маленькую и милую из своих форм, буквально излучая удовольствие, что противоречило его словам.

Пока пираты обменивались любезностями, розоволосая девушка пришла в себя. Добрее от того, что ее чуть не забодала будущая вешалка, кондитерша не стала. Усопп выстрелил одновременно тремя пороховыми зарядами, но девушка отбила их, запустив тарелки со стола. Таким темпом, мугивары не сдвинуться с мертвой точки, а что получалось у Усоппа лучше, чем стрельба из рогатки?

— Сладкая звезда! — Усопп подкинул в ладони и выстрелил из рогатки шариком красного цвета, который полетел прямо в рот каннибалке.

— Обожаю сладости! — кондитерша ела много сладкого и не могла прожить без него и дня, поэтому с радостью заглотила шарик. Раскусив его, она в полной мере ощутила вкус и моментально завопила: — Жжется! Горячо! Воды!

— Ложь Усоппа! Не верь всему, что я говорю, — Усопп потер свой длинный нос. Вместо сладкой конфеты он взял шарик со жгучим соусом табаско. — Твой выход, Чоппер-кун!

— Рамбл болл! — Чоппер разгрыз пилюлю дополнительных трансформаций. Он приобрел человеческую фигуру с сильно раздутыми плечевыми мышцами. — Усиление рук!

Пока каннибалка побежала обратно к столу за графином с водой, Чоппер за пару прыжков тонких ног добежал до нее. Девушка обернулась как раз вовремя, когда Чоппер прокричал название техники: «Коктей Розео!». На лбу у нее остался красный отпечаток копыта в виде лепестка сакуры. Теперь кондитерше неповадно будет кормить гостей всякими странными кексами.

— Усопп, у меня есть еще одно незавершенное дело, — олень замотал головой, пытаясь отыскать кого-то в толпе.

— Удачи! — пожелал ему Усопп, и друзья разбежались в разные стороны.

У серенного оленя оставалось чуть меньше девяноста секунд, чтобы найти нужного ему человека.

***  
Нико Робин самой последней освободилось от наручников, но ей требовалось не так много времени, чтобы найти свою цель. Способность выращивать глаза на разных поверхностях в этом очень помогала. Мужчина, которого она искала, наблюдал за битвами со стороны, не утруждая себя тратой сил и энергии, если всю работу могли сделать без него.

— Я нашла вас, доктор, — Ганнибал никуда не двигался с места, и Робин не было смысла спешить. Археолог неторопливой походкой приблизилась к нему. — Каннибализм как часть истории должен остаться в истории.

Ганнибал стоял неподвижно, позволяя жертве самой подойти поближе. Однако их прервали около десятка стражников, которые окружили женщину-пирата, при этом держась на достаточном расстоянии. У кого-то тряслось оружие, а по спинам стекал холодный пот при виде вживую «Ребенка Демона» Нико Робин. По команде начальника стражи, они одновременно напали, смыкая круг, чтобы ей некуда было бежать.

— Крылья! — из спины Робин стали вырастать руки, из них — другие, и так дальше, пока не сформировали два крыла. Взмах, и археолог оторвалась от земли, оставляя внизу нападавших. Она скрестила руки на груди, чтобы сконцентрироваться. — Двадцать цветов!

Когда Робин приземлилась, весь отряд был выведен из строя, а между ней и доктором стоял лишь командующий стражи. Он доблестно загораживал Ректора своим телом, одновременно пытаясь оттолкнуть его подальше.

— Господин, она проклята Морским Дьяволом! Отойдите…

Стражник не успел договорить, как доктор моментально оказался вплотную к нему и одним резким движением свернул ему шею. Тело, не сопротивляясь больше гравитации, повалилось на землю.

— Это же был ваш человек! — в шоке воскликнула Робин. Женщина запоздало поняла, что взывать к нравственности человека, который убил и съел десятки, а то и сотни людей, просто бессмысленно.

— Он стоял у меня на пути, — без тени эмоций как в голосе, так и на лице, сказал Ректор. Он не пытал оправдать себя, а лишь назвал причину, которую считал достаточной для убийства. Для него все люди были не более чем скот в загоне.

— Пятнадцать цветов! — Робин трясло от животного страха перед настоящим хладнокровным убийцей, спокойный и собранный вид которого заставлял все инстинкты ощетиниться.

Изящные руки появились на разных поверхностях, опутывая доктора надежной сетью с целью обездвижить, а затем сломать. Однако врач-каннибал среагировал быстрее, достав припрятанные в рукавах скальпели и изрезав каждую руку по отдельности. Фальшивые конечности распались на лепестки, а боль в настоящих осталась, не давая пошевелить и пальцем. Робин попыталась сбежать, спрятаться в укрытие, чтобы с безопасного расстояния нейтрализовать противника, как она всегда и поступала, но Ректор-сенсей точным движением метнул скальпель прямо в ахиллово сухожилие. Женщина вскрикнула от боли и упала на землю.

— Если будете дергаться, я не смогу убить вас красиво, — все таким же безразличным голосом предупредил Ректор. Он никогда не терпел спешки как в вопросах убийства, так и в вопросах приготовления.

Робин одним резким движением выдернула скальпель, острая боль вновь пронзила все тело, а из раны начала струиться кровь. Говорят, вся жизнь мелькает перед глазами, но Нико Робин подумала лишь о том, что никто не придет на помощь такой женщине как она.

— Робин, держи его на месте! — вовремя появился Чоппер. Не у одной Робин были счеты с доктором-каннибалом.

— Десять цветков! Захват! — выросшие руки скрутили врача-каннибала, не давая тому пошевелиться ни единой конечностью. — Доктор-сан, полагаюсь на вас!

— Рогатая форма! — услышал Ректор из-за спины, а также звук приближающихся копыт. Каждый ветвистый рог заканчивался острым концом, венчая оленя смертельной короной. Взрослые особи могли противостоять медведю, оставив ему значительные повреждения. 

Выращенные руки Робин рассыпались на мелкие лепестки сакуры в тот момент, когда Чоппер пронзил врача-киннабала насквозь. Острия торчали из живота и пробили легкие, из ран тут же потекла кровь, создавая впечатление, что на ветках рогов расцвели кровавые цветы. С неимоверной силой олененок поднял тело Ректора в воздух, и он, насаженный, повис тряпичной куклой.

В гневе, повинуясь животным инстинктам, Чоппер помотал его из стороны в сторону, и только потом скинул с рогов, которые окрасились в красный цвет. От значительных травм и кровопотери Ректор потерял сознание. Никто не знал, очнется ли он снова.

***  
Возвращаясь обратно к Нами, шею девушки продолжал сдавливать парфюмер. Она безрезультатно пыталась вырвать и начинала терять надежду на спасение, когда метким выстрелом о лицо Жана Батиста разбилось тухлое яйцо. На мгновение тот разжал хватку, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы бывшая воровка выскочила из его рук.

— Вы думаете, меня можно этим остановить? — парфюмер смахнул желток одним движением руки. Для человека с очень чувствительным обонянием, он на удивление никак не отреагировал на резкий запах. — Я не делаю различий между хорошими запахами и плохими.

Туман из запаха вновь впустил парфюмера в свое нутро, скрывая от снайпера. Выследить Жана Батиста без зрительного контакта было практически невозможно, поэтому Усопп с рогаткой наготове водил взглядом из стороны в сторону и пытался в каждой неясной тени разглядеть убийцу девушек.

— Я могу различить малейшие запахи ваших тел, — раздалось из-за спины снайпера, который выстрелил раньше, чем понял, что на том месте уже никого не было. — Тебя я за километр учую по запаху рвоты и обмоченных штанов.

— Л-лжец! Великий воин моря ничего не боится! — пытался отвертеться Усопп, однако не знал, есть ли специфический запах у дрожащих коленок. 

— Про твою подругу могу сказать, с кем она была последние пару раз, — предложил Жан-Батист, продолжая скрываться в тумане. От его слов Нами моментально вспыхнула от гнева.

— А ну не смей! — теперь побить этого парфюмера стало делом чести. Рыжеволосая девушка держала наготове Клима Такт, но не знала, с какой стороны ожидать нападения.

Надо было что-то делать с этим туманом, и срочно, иначе у врага имелось значительное преимущество. Нами соединила холодную и теплую части Клима Такта вместе. Запустив их как бумеранг, они создали мощный поток ветра, который развеял остатки тумана.

— Молодец, Нами-кун! — похвалил накаму Усоп. — Вижу, ты вполне освоилась с гениальным изобретением Усоп-самы.

— Ты такой молодец! Дай я тебя обниму в качестве награды! — никогда прежде Нами не проявляла такой открытой симпатии к снайперу, что заставило его насторожиться.

— Эй! С кем это ты разговариваешь? — Нами встретилась со взглядом другой Нами, но навигатор ясно помнила, что больше не использовала Темпо Миража. Тем более, иллюзии сами не двигаются и не разговаривают.

— Я — настоящая, а эта — самозванка, — сказала одна из Нами. — Если хочешь быть со мной, убей ее.

— Нет, это она самозванка! Я — настоящая! — завопила другая.

Усоп встал перед нелегким выбором. Очевидно, что одна из Нами являлась фальшивкой, но определить, какая именно, парень не мог. Для него они выглядели на одно лицо, поэтому пришлось полагаться на инстинкты. Снайпер взвел рогатку и нацелил на одну из девушек.

— Нет, не стреляй в меня!

— Дурень, в другую сторону!

Усоп переводил рогатку с одной девушки на другую, вызывая идентичную реакцию у обеих. так дело не могло долго продолжаться.

— Эй, Нами, ты ведь хочешь стать сильнее потому, что ты слабая? — Усоп задал вопрос, на который только настоящая Нами могла знать ответ.

— Я слишком гордая, чтобы быть слабой! — стоило одной из Нами выкрикнула правильный ответ, снайпер выстрелил по другой.

Помимо создания изысканных духов Жан Батист мог скопировать индивидуальный для каждого человека набор составляющих запахов и стать на какой-то момент им. Иллюзия развеивалась, стоило хоть немного изменить состав. Все, что потребовалось, — это бутылка духов, позаимствованная у Нами, и одно тухлое яйцо. 

— Что ты сделал с моими духами?! Мой величайший шедевр, ты испортил запах, что я создал! — гордость Жана Батиста не терпела издевательства над шедеврами парфюмерного искусства. Он словно замкнулся, обхватив себя руками, и начал бормотать невнятный бред: — Добавить мускуса, скрыть запах яиц настойкой змеи, цитрусовые, понадобится много цитрусовых…

Этим удачно воспользовались Усопп и Нами, вырубив парфюмера ударами Пятитонного Молота и Клима Такта. Зеленый туман полностью развеялся, открывая взгляду тронный зал, который мугивары превратили в поле боя.

***  
В тот момент, когда Нами вяла на себя принцессу, Луффи побежал, не обращая внимания на кровавые ожерелья на руках и шее. Дорогу к королю попытались загородить стражники, но фруктовик их даже не заметил. Хитокуи прекрасно видел, что к нему направляется Мугивара, поэтому король решил отвлечь его разговорами.

— Признаться, меня удивил ночной визит светловолосого пирата. Мы уже хотели его съесть, как оказалось, что он один из нас! Мы одинаковые, поэтому он останется здесь, где ему самое место, где его родина, — рассказывал король, не воспринимая Луффи как серьезную угрозу. — Мне был сон, что явится ангел из земли обетованной и поведет нас в новое будущее. Это его миссия!

Мугивара поднимался по ступеням к трону с одной-единственной претензией. Пирата не волновали ни внутренний уклад на острове, ни людоеды, ни прошлое Санджи. С этим было, кому разобраться, а пираты всегда делали только то, что хотели.

— Покорителем Гранд Лайна может быть только Король Пиратов!

Луффи замахнулся во второй раз, уверенный, что на этот раз ему никто не помешает. Амин все также продолжал сидеть на месте, пока в одно мгновение не занес руку над головой.

— Сети! — по команде короля одновременно с нескольких сторон выстрелили сетями со вставками из кайросеки. От двух Луффи удалось уклониться, но третья настигла свою цель.

Хитокуи даже не думал играть по правилам. Естественно, раз островитяне так сильно ненавидели фруктовиков, то должны были быть средства борьбы с ними. Каннибалы не одного пирата на этом съели. Запасы наручников из кайросеки только подтверждали это.

— Остров каннибалов так просто не отпускает своих гостей, особенно пиратов, — Хитокуи поднял свое грузное тело на ноги и начал спускаться к пленнику, качаясь из стороны в сторону при каждом шаге. По сравнению с Луффи он выглядел великаном. — Все ваше станет нашим: деньги, корабль, даже жизни!

— Интересно, насколько хорошо растягивается резиновое мясо? Дайте мне крюки! — кто-то побежал искать нужный предмет, через пару минут Амин получил то, что хотел. Два загнутых острия блестели в безумных глазах. — Я покажу тебе истинное лицо этого острова, единожды каннибал, всегда каннибал. Поднимите его!

Все еще слабого и вялого, двое стражников вытащили Луффи из сетей, взяли под руки и поставили перед лицом короля, хотя скорее лицом к животу. Мугивара поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с королем каннибалов.

— Я тебя не боюсь! — почти выплюнул Мугивара. Какой-то там жалкий король-убийца не мог остановить Луффи перед исполнением его мечты.

— А стоило бы, — без предупреждения Амин загнал оба крюка Луффи под ребра, пронзая кожу и поднимая пирата на уровень лица. — Хито-хито-хито!

Король вновь пронзительно рассмеялся. Звук его смеха многократно пронесся вдоль всего зала, поднялся к куполу и вернулся обратно в полнейшей тишине.

***  
Мечник с коком дрались, не замечая ничего вокруг. Оба сильно устали: проступивший на лице пот и тяжелое дыхание выдавали их с головой. Ни один не хотел уступать или сдаваться, что говорило о равенстве противников.

Санджи показывал, что умеет обращаться с ножами ничуть не хуже, чем Зоро с катанами. Блондин успешно пользовался не только ножами, но и ударами ног, создавая впечатление четырехмечевого стиля. Кок наносил удар за ударом, разодрав мечнику в клочья футболку и исполосовав кожу мелкими порезами.

— Как и ожидалось от чертового мечника, на вкус как акула, — Санджи одним медленным движением слизал кровь с ножа, распробовал на языке ее железный вкус и выдвинул вердикт. Кок много чего в жизни пробовал, и поэтом мог сравнивать. — Ты случайно не рыбочеловек, нет?

— Не вижу в этом ничего особенного, кровь как кровь, — Зоро слизнул с катаны немного крови блондина, чтобы узнать, что такого он в ней нашел. Правда, мечник и не подозревал, какую реакцию это вызовет у Санджи.

— Дурень! Ты хоть понимаешь, что наделал?! — внезапно для Ророноа, Санджи густо покраснел. Блондин всю свою неловкость перевел в гнев на Зоро, пытаясь зацепить ножами и от души пиная ногами. Пара сильных ударов пробила защиту мечника, достигнув цели.

— Что за черт, завитушка? — Ророноа не мог понять, что вызвало такую бурную реакцию у блондина. Ну попробовал его крови, и что с того? Ведь Санджи сделал то же самое, так почему мечнику нельзя было?

— Это. Обряд. Венчания. Кретин! — Санджи вдалбливал каждое слово в голову Зоро пинками, чтобы даже до газоноголового мечника дошло.

Кок с самого детства придавал огромное значение ритуалам и поверьям. Обычно влюбленные рассекали себе ладонь клинком и смешивали свою кровь, держась за руки. Но на родном острове Санджи была распространена более старая версия этого обряда — кровь выпивалась.

— Что за дурацкие традиции? — мечник не признавал никакой религии, кроме веры в себя, и никаких обычаев, которые не имели практического применения.

— Я не выбирал, на каком острове мне родиться! — возразил блондин, добавляя ударов в качестве аргументов.

Человек сам влияет на собственную судьбу, так всегда считал Ророноа. Есть обстоятельства, которые изменить не под силу, такие как рождение и смерть, но только от человека зависит, как они отразятся в дальнейшем. Будущее определяет личный выбор каждого.

— Да, но ты уплыл с него. Вспомни своего старика, — Зоро вспомнил, как глупая поварешка и одноногий шеф-повар на самом деле глубоко заботились друг о друге. Пусть блондин этого не понимал, со стороны всегда заметней.

Кажется, это оказалось не лучшим примером, потому что Санджи застыл на месте. При упоминании Зеффа сигарета выпала изо рта блондина. Кок думал, что до этого не дойдет, но если накама узнали его главный секрет, так пусть узнают всю историю

— Еды, которую он мне дал, не хватило бы на три месяца. Как ты думаешь, я выжил? — два человека, один маленький остров посреди океана, запас еды на ребенка. Санджи мысленно вернулся туда и долго собирался с духом перед ответом. — Он отдал половину ноги мне! Я забрал его силу и мечту вместе с ней!

Кок не воспринимал ничего, кроме мечника перед собой. Из состояния ступора его вывел пронесшийся по залу смех короля, и блондин обратил внимание на трон и подвешенного на крюки Луффи. С одного взгляда было понятно, что капитан в бешенстве, и зол он именно на Санджи. Мугивара прокричал так громко, как только мог в своем положении:

— Санджи! У меня к тебе только один вопрос, ты кормил нас человеческим мясом? — даже на Сером Терминале, когда в свежих помоях не находилось ничего съестного, даже тогда никто бы не посмел убить человека, чтобы употребить его в пищу.

Санджи стоял молча, опустив челку, чтобы она закрывала глаза. Медленно он достал из кармана красных брюк любимые сигареты, со второго раза смог прикурить новую сигарету и от души втянул сладкий дым в легкие.

— Стал бы я использовать настолько паршивые ингредиенты?! — блондин развязал галстук и бросил его на пол, точно также освободившись от последних уз, что связывали его как удавка с этим островом.

Этих слов капитану хватило, чтобы уверится в преданности Санджи, и что он попал под влияние острова. А всем на острове заправлял один человек, следуя логике Луффи, которого и следовало побить. Он вцепился в толстые руки Хитокуи и на одной только силе воли снялся с крюков, нетвердо приземлившись на ноги. Первый же удар Луффи пришелся в круглый живот короля, отбросив того на столь любимый им трон и разнеся его вдребезги.

— Гому-гому но гатлинг! — резиновый человек наносил удары с такой скоростью, что не разбирал, что крушил: стены, трон, стражу и, конечно же, часть ударов доставалась королю. Хитокуи со своей свитой давно отрубились, но Луффи некоторое время еще наносил удары, замедляясь, пока совсем не остановился. И только тогда Луффи объявил: — Возвращаемся на Мэрри!

Мугивары в полном теперь составе, побежали из тронного зала куда глаза глядят, сбивая по пути мешавших стражников и стены. Первым бежал Луфии, за ним — олененок, пытавшийся перевязать неугомонного пациента, а затем — остальные. За командой никто не послал погоню, так как у жителей острова теперь и других проблем хватало, помимо сбежавших пиратов, а люди на улицах лишь смотрели вслед.

Пока команда пиратов Соломенной Шляпы находились без сознания, были закованы в наручники и сражались с каннибалами, небо над островом начинало розоветь.

— Куда опять подевался этот ненормальный кок? — Зоро уже подумал, что блондин кинул их во второй раз, чтобы команда могла уйти с острова. Санджи объявился тогда, когда Нами уже собиралась отчаливать. Мечник встретил его доброжелательным: — Где тебя черти носили?

По пути к кораблю блондин скинул изрезанную жилетку, и теперь в его фигуре было поровну как красного, так и синего цветов. Точно так же в Санджи умудрялись перемешиваться вспыльчивость и спокойствие, сила и понимание, опасность и верность.

— Отправлял посылку в ближайший штаб Морского Дозора, — начал рассказывать Санджи, запрыгнув на палубу в один прыжок. — Разбирать подобные случаи — тоже их работа. После этого они не смогут остаться в стороне.

Только сейчас мугивары поняли, что все осталось позади, и Санджи снова в команде. Не спрашивая никого, Луффи притянул накама в свои резиновые объятия. Он опять мог смеяться как раньше.

— Лог Пос настроен! Что прикажешь, Луффи? — доложила навигатор команды, и все взгляды устремились на Луффи, хотя накама точно знали, что он скажет.

— Курс на следующий остров! — скомандовал капитан, и Гоинг Мэрри тронулась в путь с командой в полном составе на борту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Иди Амин — президент Уганды и творец одного из самых жестоких авторитарных режимов в Африке, сам себе присвоил немыслимое количество вымышленных титулов, был каннибалом.
> 
> * Хитокуи — каннибал, людоед по-японски.


	5. Постскриптум

За ними никто не погнался, на каждом острове мугивары после себя оставляли погром, бедствия и разрушения. Впервые за долгую историю острова пиратскому кораблю удалось не только пришвартоваться к его причалу, но и уплыть с него в полном составе.

— Вы хоть понимаете, что наделали? — Санджи мерил кухню шагами и выкуривал сигарету за сигаретой. Он успел избавиться от одежды, которую ему дали на острове, и переодеться в свой привычный черный костюм с голубой рубашкой, оттенявшей глаза более мягким светом.

— Конечно, понимаю! — первое слово взял капитан, привычно сидевший во главе стола. — Мы вернули накаму обратно в команду!

— Нет, резиновая башка! Вы вернули проблему! Проб-ле-му! — Санджи пытался растолковать это капитану. Однако тщетно было надеяться, что в его резиновых мозгах хоть что-то останется.

— Ей, мы ведь сможем с ней справиться как-нибудь, — предложил Усопп, который сидел на бочке в своей части кухни, сделанной под мастерскую.

— Заткнись, длинноносый, — грубо прервал его кок. Санджи докурил сигарету до фильтра, бросил ее на пол и с силой затушил ботинком. — Иногда, когда я с вами, я ловлю себя на мысли, что хочу съесть какую-то частичку вас. Порой я не могу думать ни о чем другом.

— Тебе ведь не обязательно нас есть, если на корабле полно еды, — Чоппер отвлекся от руления плавником в направлении, которое ему задала навигатор. Девушке не особо важно было куда плыть, главное — подальше от острова каннибалов.

— А ты вообще молчи, пищевой запас, иначе точно съем и не посмотрю, что фруктовик! — пообещал Санджи, указывая на олененка новой сигаретой. Прикурив, блондин продолжил наматывать круги по кухне. — Дело не в количестве провианта. Чем ближе мне человек, тем сильнее я хочу его съесть.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что услышу от тебя такой комплимент, Санджи-кун, — покачала головой Нами, которая наблюдала за облаками через окно. Ее слова окончательно сбили кока с толку. 

— Нет, это был совсем не комплимент! — если бы Санджи делал девушкам комплимент, то он обязательно сопровождался бы возгласом «мелорин» в конце, а сам закрутился бы волчком.

— Сделать их частью себя, чтобы они остались с тобой навсегда, ведь так, кок-сан? — одной фразой Робин передала идеологию родного острова Санджи. В нем до сих пор оставалась частичка его родителей, а так же Зеффа, который поделился с мелким сопляком своей силой.

— Санджи, — от звука своего имени, произнесенного травоголовым мечником, у блондина мурашки пробежали по спине. Зоро единственный стоял в дверях, облокотившись о косяк. — Не думай, что тебе удастся так легко от нас отделаться, нагрубив. Выйдем на минутку.

Мечник кивком головы приказал Санджи идти за ним на корму, где их никто не станет подслушивать. Силуэт острова начал растворяться как кошмарный сон после пробуждения.

— Объясни, что все это значило? — спросил Зоро, скрестив перед собой руки и привалившись о бортик корабля.

Санджи на мгновение захотелось спросить, что мечник имеет в виду, сыграть в эту маленькую игру, где можно притвориться, что ничего не произошло и на следующий день вести себя как обычно, ссориться, драться, мириться и опять драться. Но главное, что тогда бы ничего не изменилось.  
Блондин встал рядом с Зоро, докурил сигарету, затушил о перила и выбросил окурок в океан. Он повернулся и, не спрашивая разрешения, притянул мечника для поцелуя, которые не попытался оттолкнуть кока, а лишь повернул голову для удобства, зазвенев сережками. Обряд Венчания нельзя было считать завершенным, если пара не разделила поцелуй. На их губах еще оставался привкус крови — блондина у Зоро, и мечника у Санджи, — их смешанной крови.

— Просто не удивляйся, если мне вдруг захочется стать самым великим мечником в мире, — Санджи оторвался от губ зеленоволосого, облизнувшись напоследок.

Чтобы избежать неловкости, Санджи развернулся и пошел обратно в камбуз. Луффи скоро должен был вспомнить о еде.

— Эй, кок! — крикнул ему Зоро вслед. Блондин сделал вид, что остановился, чтобы прикурить сигарету, но не повернулся. — Давай найдем Олл Блю вместе!

Санджи почувствовал, что ему стало жарко, а галстук стал давить на горло. Не иначе, как они входили в климатическую зону следующего острова.

— Санджи! Завтрак! — голос Луффи прервал их уединение. Команда и, в особенности, капитан не ели целую ночь, нагуляв аппетит.

Кок зашел обратно в камбуз, привычным жестом на ходу закатал рукава, провел руками по скромному набору кухонных приборов, и кончики его пальцев стали приятно покалывать от соприкосновения с ножами, которые ни разу не пробовали вкуса человеческой крови.


End file.
